Leaves And Grass: The Return Of An Enemy
by Grabitthetoad
Summary: A newly formed team of Grass ninja are on their first mission into Konoha, the mission is hard enough already but when an old enemy reveals himself how will the ninja from both the Grass village and the Leaf village cope? KibaOC, ShinoOC, HinataOC pls R
1. Chapter 1

**Leaves and Grass**

**The Return of an Enemy**

**Prologue**

Konoha village had been at peace for nearly two years now, ever since Naruto, a lowly Genin, had left to further his training at the hands of the legendary toad sage and search for his rival Uchiha Sasuke. Of the few ninja that had remained in the village the importance of continuous vigilance had all but gone and most were content to believe that life had at last returned to normal. But for the young ninja who had witnessed the terrible battle, the memory of that fight was one that haunted each and every day. No longer could they walk down a street without expecting enemies to emerge from the shadows, or hone their skills with the same innocent passion that had greeted them during the first days of being a true shinobi.

For the medical apprentice Sakura, formerly of team Kakashi, life was now completely strange. Since the disappearance of her childhood crush Sasuke and the training that the annoying Naruto was undertaking she had become insular and almost a stranger to her former friends and comrades.

As for the other teams, they had been split ever since they obtained at the rank of Chunin. Some, Such as Hyuuga Neji had risen to the rank of Jounin, one of the village elites and had a team of young Genin that he trained and led on missions himself. Shikamaru had been heavily relied upon for his strategic mind and was mostly involved with re-establishing and maintaining the defence of Konoha. Rock Lee and Tenten had been largely occupied with the training of new and old shinobi in the use of hand to hand and weapons training, going on missions whenever they were offered.

The one team that had remained together however was team Kurenai whose three shinobi had all been blessed with excellent spying capabilities such as Kiba and Akamaru's sensitive sense of smell, Shino's limitless personal bug army and Hinata's Byakugan. Even though together they were mainly used for keeping a watch out for potential enemy attacks. However there is still only so much that three ninja can do in such a large village.

**Chapter 1**

Even though it was on the opposite side of the village, Shino felt the explosion, not so much in himself but rather through his insect network. Even though he could not see it he turned instinctively towards the exact point of origin and brought his hand up to the microphone attached to his headset. "Hinata! Above the Hokage faces!"

From her sentry position near the main gate Hinata could just make out the muffled sound of an explosion, not long after the familiar, unflustered voice of Shino came through her headset. "Hinata! Above the Hokage faces!"

"Right! BYAKUGAN!" Her clans famous eyesight sent her flying through the leaf village at a supersonic pace until her gaze rested upon the stone faces of the previous Hokage. "Shino! There is extensive damage to the main peak of the cliff face. There's a lot of loose rubble headed for the Hokage Mansion and, wait, it looks like there are at least three separate types of chakra concealed within the rubble."

Being nearest to the Hokage Mansion, Kiba riding astride his trusty hound Akamaru went speeding in that direction. "Good work Hinata! Shino! Make your way there. Akamaru and I will stall them for as long as we can."

**FLASHBACK**

Far away in the village hidden the grass three students had just become Genin and were about to meet their new Sensei. All three sixteen year olds had stayed on longer at the academy as an experiment to see if extra theory would improve the survival rate of the fresh Genin.

The first was a quiet kunoichi dressed in a skin-tight deep red body suit starting from just below her nose going all the way down to her ankles with white bandage surrounding her middle, she was wearing her dark green, shoulder length hair loosely around her face. The kunoichi wore her newly acquired headband over her eyes, as the members of her clan were all born blind. Her name is Nakayama Akira.

Second was a brilliantly contrasting kunoichi called Oyama Ayane, and she too favoured wearing a skin-tight body suit from neck to ankles, however the bright yellow colour of this suit meant she stood out in a crowd. She also wore a bright purple cloak, which is held up by a neck and shoulder protector in a deep purple. Her long spiky hair however remains a dull brown tied simply at the nape of her neck. The headband is worn around her waist like a belt, and cuddled lovingly around her feet sleeps Usagi, her pet rabbit.

Finally there is Kanazawa Kagemaru, he has long straight brown hair worn loose, a high, hard collared black leather jacket he wears open over a fishnet t-shirt and black baggy trousers. Unlike the others however he has chosen no to wear shuriken but instead uses a katana strapped diagonally over his back. His headband covers his forehead in the traditional ninja way.

All three Genin sat facing the clock in the empty classroom waiting quietly for their Sensei to arrive. Akira began tapping her foot in agitation. Even though blind she could see the clock from at least seven different directions and was also keeping watch in both directions in the outside corridor. "I do not see him, he's going to be late."

"Relax Akira. It's not that big a deal, besides, Usagi could use a good sleep."

"Give it a rest you two, he's still got another seventeen seconds yet."

And right on cue the Sensei materialised in a puff of smoke standing just in front of the blackboard. "Greetings students! Haven't kept you waiting I hope." He seemed disappointed that only the rabbit Usagi reacted to his sudden appearance. He stood six feet tall wearing the typical navy blue shirt and trousers common to most ninja, the armoured green jacket awarded to one who has reached Chunin level and a wide straw cone hat with the plate from the headband attached to the front. His face was hard and cruel with distinctive blue face paint on his cheeks and chin.

"Well time's a wasting so let's get to the point. We've been ordered to head to each hidden village and to acquire secret scrolls detailing maps and a list of each village's clans and abilities. I'd love to stand here and give you all a proper introduction, actually that's a lie, I really hate you green kids so only speak up if it something relevant, understood?" He waited for all of them to nod in agreement before continuing. "Right, let's move out, and you there boy! Try not to die before we leave the classroom!" He paused in the doorway staring intently at Usagi. "You bringing that pathetic little bunny along?"

"Y-yes Sensei! He's my-"

"Good! At least we can eat something when it's time to make camp!" With that he rushed out the door with the three ninja hot on his heels.

**END FLASHBACK**

After being abruptly awoken by two heavy-handed ANBU, Shikamaru found himself being escorted to the Hokage Mansion in his pyjamas. He'd barely had time to put on his slippers before the two men had grabbed him by the sleeves and hauled him away at a breakneck pace all the while saying "emergency" and "no time to mess around." Not too long later he found himself being rushed passed what looked to be several boulders and a lot of still settling dust just shy of the Mansion itself. He thought he saw Kiba with his team searching the rubble but he was blustered away so quickly that he couldn't be sure.

"Lady Tsunade! He's here." Shikamaru was dumped like a prisoner on the floor in front of the fifth Hokage. "That was certainly fast but I think you could have at least let him get dressed first."

"Your pardon Lady Tsunade, but if it is Orochimaru we have no time to loose!"

Shikamaru, now standing, spoke up. "I doubt it's Orochimaru. If it were him we'd be a lot worse off than the Hokage Mansion's garden being re-arranged."

"How can you take that attitude?"

"Hey, you were the guys who broke into my house and dragged me hear, it's far more troublesome than I can cope with so early in the morning."

"Shikamaru! I agree with your assessment." The two ANBU turned in astonishment. "Lady Tsunade you think this is something to be ignored?"

"Not the troublesome morning idiots, that it is not Orochimaru's handy work! Anyway you had better get back to helping with the investigation." They left in a cloud of smoke. Shikamaru, one hand grasping the back of his neck resigned himself to a hard day's work with a sigh.

Shino, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru stood together facing each other, although each was searching the rubble in their own way. Shino's bugs were all over and in the settling dust searching for any signs of the enemy whilst Kiba and Akamaru were scenting the air, identifying each and every smell no matter how feint. Hinata was using still using her Byakugan searching unsuccessfully for the three chakra types she had earlier detected. "You sure that they just vanished Hinata?"

"Mmm, the chakra seemed to dissipate like steam. Could it be a water-type jutsu?"

"The beetles would have found some trace of moisture within the dust by now if it had been. No, something else is happening here."

"Whoever they are they've masked their scents, not even Akamaru can detect anything out of the ordinary, the sent wouldn't have gone that fast."

"Could it have been a Genjutsu?" Kurenai appeared in a cloud of smoke, she looked like she'd just got out of bed yet there were dark circles under her bloodshot eyes. "Sensei! You ok? Had a bad night?"

"No. I had quite a good night actually Kiba. But this is hardly the time." Sensei Azuma appeared besides Kurenai and he too shared the appearance of lack of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**FLASHBACK**

The newly assembled team sped out of the Hidden Grass village without ever stopping to pick up supplies. The three Genin could only speculate on what they would do for food and shelter, perhaps the mission objective was so close that it was not essential in order to complete it. They raced on in utter silence not daring to speak even to each other for fear of what their mysterious new Sensei might do. Hours passed and their pace did not slow for an instant, by now they were all exhausted and hungry, Ayane was becoming concerned that Sensei Hayate was trying to kill them. "Um, Sensei-"

"HALT!" Abruptly they all came to a sudden stop causing Kagemaru to nearly collide with the now stationary Sensei. Before they could gather themselves he spun to face them, kunai in hand. "DIE WEAKLING!" He hurled the deadly weapon straight for the blind Akira who as calmly as always evaded the weapon by a hairs breath.

Taking a huge leap backwards Ayane took purchase on a nearby tree a blank look on her face, she gave no object or person complete focus but took in everything in her scope of vision and started analysing multiple people and objects at the same time. Usagi was now on the branch next to Ayane standing on it's hind legs, ears erect. As soon as she saw the kunai being withdrawn from Hayate's pouch she sent a rhythm to Usagi who in turn began to use its hind legs to stamp out the rhythmic patern.

Upon hearing the patting of Usagi's feet both Akira and Kagemaru knew that the Sensei had withdrawn another kunai and was concealing it from them. Akira withdrew two shuriken which she held behind her ready to throw at a moments notice whilst Kagemaru released his downward facing katana by an inch, ready to withdraw it fully if necessary.

Seeing the students reacting in unison to the strange thumping noises created by Usagi, Hayate knew that they had developed a unique communication system that they could understand. "Hmm, nice trick, let's see how you do without it." He launched the weapon directly at Usagi with blinding speed. The sound of sharp metal sinking deep into flesh accompanied by the spray of hot blood filled the woodland area. Ayane visibly paled, her beloved friend. Usagi. Slowly she turned to see if the poor creature still lived, she found it huddled against her feet shaking all over, the kunai however was embedded squarely in Kagemaru's left shoulder. Blood gushing from the deep wound, still he stood to full height and turned to face his Sensei. When their eyes met Kagemaru's were full of rage, Hayate stepped back a pace in astonishment. He'd never even seen the Genin move yet he had come in between the rabbit and his blade in the blink of an eye. Yet, if he could move that fast why did he not simply catch the kunai, or for that matter attack Hayate?

The reason for his choice became obvious as hundreds of soldier ants began to swarm all over Hayate's body, they gathered together paralysing the Sensei before he could shake them off. Only then did he realise that Akira too was gone. "Surrender Sensei." He gasped in shock as the voice of the calm girl breathed against the back of his neck sending shivers down his spine. "A-Akira!?"

"Surrender, you are under my complete control, you cannot escape. Try anything and they will bite into your veins and arteries. You may be able to kill me before then, But your death is certain." A smile crept over his face.

"Hmm, well done." he disappeared and in his place was left a log of wood covered in Akira's ants. "You obviously work as a unit and do so instinctively. There may be some hope for you after all." Hayate stepped out from behind Ayane a smile on his face. All of a sudden, he didn't seem quite so bad.

**END FLASHBACK**

Shikamaru studied a map of Konoha, which had a cross where the cliff face had been damaged. From the topographical layout it seemed that an enemy had tried to gain entrance to the Hidden Leaf village by using the falling rocks as their point of entry. But that didn't feel right. Why would you try concealing yourself when you've just got the attention of the whole village but setting of such a large explosion on such an easy to see part of the village? "Huh, Lady Tsunade. Did you say that Kurenai's group investigated the scene and found nothing?"

"Hinata believed she saw the chakra of three separate people but it dispersed before anyone got there. Why?"

"I believe that Konoha has been invaded-"

"Shikamaru that much is obvious."

"Yes, but I believe that the invasion did not take place above the Hokage faces."

"What makes you think that?"

"I believe that the explosion and even the enemy chakra was used to divert our forces attention away from here." Tsunade walked over to see where he was pointing on the map.

"The main gate!? Surely not, it's well guarded."

If you were stationed there and you heard an explosion, what would you do?"

"Hmm. Ah! I'd Look to see what it was!" She rushed to the door where the few remaining Jonin in the village had gathered. "Take as many ninja as you can and make your way to the main gate and any routes that connect to it. Meanwhile Shikamaru, do you have any idea what they could be going for? Who are they and why are they here?"

"How should I know, my guess would most likely be wrong with the little info we have."

"Well keep working on it." With that Tsunade left to do a little investigating of her own.

"Like I had a choice?"

Tenten and Lee were among the first to arrive at the main gate having left their students at the academy to help with the investigation. It didn't take them long to discover several fresh tracks of three ninja. This would not have normally aroused suspicion but the teams away from Konoha were not expected back for another week or so. "Lee, you see where they are headed! You're by far the fastest here, if you track them down do not engage unless backup is there OK?"

"I understand Tenten. See you soon!" A gale force blew away signalling Rock Lee's departure, heading for what appeared to be ninja academy. "Tenten to Tsunade."

"Tsunade here, report."

"We've found tracks heading towards the academy, Lee is in pursuit and needs backup ASAP, I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to take them on all by himself."

"Agreed, I'm sending a squad of ANBU to that location now. You'd better go too, just in case."

"Roger and out."

**FLASHBACK**

"OUCH! Leave it alone! You're just making it worse!"

"Kagemaru it must come out, you're no good to us if you're going to die from blood loss!" Ayane was desperately trying to get around to the kunai protruding from her teammate's shoulder but he was being stubborn as always. "Ayane, let me do it my way, it'll be quicker and a lot less painful than you're torturous attempts!" Kagemaru reached around behind himself, which only seemed to aggravate his wound all the more. Still he had his manly pride to think of and he wasn't about to let some girl, even if it was Ayane, tend to him. Gritting his teeth he stretched just that little bit farther and grasped the handle, a scream and splash of blood later and the kunai was out. Ayane wasted no time in restraining Kagemaru. "Quick Akira! Get in there and sort him out!" Akira seized the moment and was by their side in a flash, smaller ants than before began to break out of her body and clamber down the bloody gash to begin the delicate operation of healing Kagemaru from the inside out.

Kagemaru let out another agonizing scream; It was going to be a long painful night. Luckily for them that their Sensei had somehow managed to conjure up sleeping equipment and food for the whole group. How he'd done it was a mystery that he had avoided explaining.

"Kagemaru. Next time you may want to consider defending yourself before that roast rabbit over there."

"Don't talk about my beautiful Usagi that way! He's as much a part of this team as you or I!"

"Kagemaru. Improve, or the next battle will be your last." He turned and went to his tent not waiting for a response and ignoring Ayane's short protest.

By the next morning Kagemaru's wound had healed to the point where he could move it without loosing any blood, still he couldn't get rid of the ache or stiffness it caused. "Everyone get a good night sleep? Don't answer 'cause I'm not interested. Just make sure you've got all your gear 'cause we are not stopping or coming back for it understood?" Not waiting for a response Sensei Hayate took off heading towards their objective that he had still to reveal to his group.

**END FLASHBACK**

Lee had arrived at the academy entrance and had no sign of his quarry. Even though there were strong teachers at the academy like Sensei Iruka, given the speed and intelligence this group of unknowns had utilised entering Konoha, Lee was expecting to see many dead and injured here. The irony that both Lee and Tenten had been here moments earlier left a sour taste in his mouth. He burst through the first door and was stopped dead in his tracks by what he saw. "Lee!? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Sensei Iruka and his class were fine and just carrying on like normal. "Please pardon the intrusion Sensei, but may I ask, have you seen or heard anything out of the ordinary?"

"No, nothing. Still you should check with the other classes just to be safe."

"I will, again I apologise for intruding." With a curt bow Lee left more perplexed about this new enemy then he was before.

When Tenten and the members of the ANBU had reported fully searching the area and found no trace of the intruders, Shikamaru began to rethink the whole thing from the beginning. They had used the rock fall by the Hokage Mansion as a diversion to gain entrance to the Hidden Leaf village and had used the tracks heading towards the academy as another diversion, but for what? "Oh no! Lady Tsunade! This is Shikamaru."

"What is it?"

"I can't be sure but I believe that the enemy is heading for the Hokage mansion!"

"What!? But that makes no sense! Why then would they not have actually used the rock fall as their point of entrance?"

"Because we had everyone rendezvous here, now we've established that they are not here we've left it open whilst the rest of Konoha is out and concentrated between the academy and main gate."

"They've been baiting us the whole time and we've been stupid enough to take it each time."

"That's only part of it."

"What are you getting at Shikamaru?"

"There is the possibility that this too is a bait to lure everyone back to the Mansion again possibly while they make their escape through any number of possible escape routes."

"I see, who is at the Mansion with you now?"

"Kiba, Hinata and Shino."

"Hmm, interesting how fate works, that they were the ones who first alerted us to the invasion. OK, keep them posted in town in easy reach of the Mansion. At the first sign of trouble recall them." A smile broadened Shikamaru's face.

"I see, doing a little baiting of our own. What of the rest of the forces?"

"I cannot risk this being another ploy so they can make good their escape. We'll spread ourselves out through the village in an attempt to deny them their escape."

"Understood. Out. Man, how troublesome!"

**FLASHBACK**

Everyone had come to a halt approximately two miles outside of Konoha's main gate to finally get the briefing the had been waiting for. "OK, our primary target is information. Specifically, anything detailing clans and their techniques. Our secondary target will be any maps we can find concerning this village and any others. We do have this map but it is at least ten years old. A few things will not have changed such as the location of the Hokage's Mansion, the academy and the main gates. Anything else does not rely on this."

"Sensei how are we going to gain access to the village?"

"An excellent question Akira, one which I believe Ayane can answer for us."

"Akira, we'll need the use of the flying ants for this one. We send them around Konoha in as large a swarm as we can to this point here. Make sure you keep them hidden will you. Kagemaru take these explosive notes. You'll need to plant them in these three locations above the faces on top of this cliff. Timing will be crucial, Akira, as soon as Kagemaru detonates the explosives the ants will need to gather into three equal groups. They must fly down with the rock formation. Hopefully this will conceal them from the enemy. When the rocks hit the floor the ants should be able to disperse throughout Konoha using the dust cloud it will cause to cover them from sight." Pocketing the explosive notes Kagemaru added. "I know why you're sending me in first but how will the three of you get in?" A brief smile lit up Ayane's dumb face giving her a sudden reflection of what her superior intelligence really was. "Those letter bombs I gave you. There's far more than is necessary to make the rock face fall. It should prove enough of a distraction to allow us temporary access straight through the main gate."

Sensei Hayate reached into his pouch and withdrew three scrolls. "Everyone but Kagemaru, put your name down on one of these scrolls. Make sure it's in blood." He followed suit. "Good, Kagemaru keep these with you. Once you've blown the cliff, take refuge as near as you can and keep these scrolls ready. We'll head towards the academy leaving some nice tracks for them to follow. When I give the word, use those scrolls to summon us all to your location so make sure you're secluded enough that our appearance doesn't arouse suspicion. Got it? Good." They went through the plan two more times to make certain everyone understood what their part was and then they were on their way. A mile out and Kagemaru got to work making his hand signs. "Ninja art, shadow blending jutsu!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Shikamaru moved to the main entrance of the Hokage mansion to find all the ANBU to be lying facedown on the floor or hunched against the walls. Wide eyed and shaking from surprise and fear, Shikamaru went to each fallen men and women and inspected each of them. Still alive, just out cold. "Kiba, Shino, Hinata this is Shikamaru." He never thought that the enemy would strike so fast. Looking around he suddenly noticed the lack of weapons, could it be that the ANBU had been taken by surprise so fast and completely that they had no time to react. A cold sweat broke out across his forehead as a dark and ominous presence moved out from the shadowy doorway behind him. "Get back-" Too late he was struck with full force on the back of his head. Falling to his knees, his blurred vision picked out a young male ninja standing over him with no triumph or pride showing, he watched as Shikamaru fell into blackness.

"Kiba, Shino, Hinata this is Shikamaru. Get back-" Having heard the alarm in the voice of the ever unflustered Shikamaru had grabbed their attention, and the sickening thud sound that had accompanied the sudden silence over their headsets was all the evidence they needed to know that the genius strategist was in dire trouble. Quickly making her hand signs, "BYAKUGAN!" Hinata's sight concentrated on the Hokage Mansion. "Kiba, Shino, all the ANBU are down! As is Shikamaru!"

"Hinata, Shino, lets get back there now!"

"Understood!"

"I-I'm on my way!"

Sitting astride Akamaru gave Kiba a speed advantage over his teammates but for the first time ever Kiba was unsure or himself. All the ANBU plus Shikamaru down and in such a silent and short time! Could he really face such an enemy?

Shino had sent his bugs flying out in a swarm towards the Mansion even before Kiba's order. He was running at top speed knowing that Kiba would be there sooner than he and would need all the help he could. Sending chakra down to his legs he put on an increased burst of speed. Hopefully it would be enough.

Hinata raced towards the Mansion keeping her Byakugan eyes activated so as not to let this deadly efficient foe escape or attack her teammates as they reached the Mansion. She could clearly see Kiba riding Akamaru who was wasting no time in making his way to their destination. Shino and his bugs were also nearing the Mansion. Still no sign of their quarry which started a cold sweat to form on her brow. Who could take out the entire group of ANBU and Shikamaru without her being able to see it?

**FLASHBACK**

Kagemaru had successfully completed stage one of his mission. The speedy reaction that the Konoha ninja had taken was amazing to say the least. If it hadn't been for his unique jutsu he was certain that he would have been apprehended the moment he landed at the Hokage Mansion. Hidden within the shadows he couldn't make out individual people by their outwards appearance, but he could see their chakra glowing in brilliant blue fiery forms. The appearance of such a vast amount of ninja had given him pause over retaking solid form again and he hoped that the others didn't need him to summon them anytime soon. And just as he feared the voice of Sensei Hayate crackled over his headset. "Kagemaru, execute stage two!" If he had been in solid form sweat would have begun to poor down his face. His team needed him but if he summoned them now they would all surely be caught.

Sensei Hayate, Akira, Ayane and Usagi waited patiently for the explosion. "Why are you two getting ready to move in? Kagemaru has only just entered the village. We've got plenty of time for that lowlife to set off the fireworks." The two girls exchanged the slightest of glances. "Actually he's probably already setting the-" Ayane didn't have time to finish as the dull roar of an explosion could be heard. In the distance a swarm of birds could be seen flying away from a large black cloud of smoke rising up out of the horizon. The look of astonishment of Hayate's face was priceless. "Oh! Um, move out!" They all sped through the partially open gate to find the guards by the entrance both facing the direction of the disturbance. Perfect, so far so good. Without needing direction all three ninja changed direction heading straight for the academy at top pace.

Making several stops along the way to avoid the odd ninja who were rushing towards the Hokage Mansion took time out of their main objective. However after arriving to see two young ninja disappearing into the distance at blinding speed they were all relived that they had been delayed.

Waiting now in a treetop that suspended a single swing, Hayate and Ayane regarded Akira expectantly. Her flying ants were positioned all over Konoha giving her a view of the entire playing field. "Those two ninja that departed from the academy have arrived at the Mansion."

"Already!?" Ayane was beginning to worry for the first time since the mission began.

"There are many ninja gathered there, they all appear to be speaking to a blonde lady. I believe she is the fifth." Moments passed. "Someone else had just turned up! He-he's wearing pyjamas!" Hayate and Ayane exchanged amused looks. "Wait! The ninja are on the move! They're heading to the main gate!"

"Good, as soon as they get there we should get Kagemaru to use those scrolls you gave him." Akira raised her hand to stop all conversation. "One of the ninja from the academy is at the main gate. No. He's on his way here!"

"Ok, we'll give him two minutes, then-"

"NO! We must leave now! he's almost HERE!"

"Kagemaru, execute stage two!"

"Kagemaru come in NOW!" He wanted to respond but there were still to many ninja here. Just when he thought his teammates would be captured they all left for the main gate. He wasted no time taking solid form and activating the summoning scrolls. All three ninja appeared before him a fear and desperation on each of their features. Hayate's turned from fear into anger the moment he laid eyes on Kagemaru. "You idiot! What the hell were you waiting for?"

"It's not his fault! There were many ninja here just moments ago. I saw them! They've taken the bait, we don't have to worry about them for the time being." Taking a moment to catch breath the team began to make their way into the Mansion. Kagemaru's anger boiling close to the surface needed no instruction; he activated his jutsu once more and moved into the shadows only to emerge behind the few ANBU troops left on station. The last one was knocked out before the first slumped unconsciously to the floor. "You finally made yourself useful. Now stay here and make sure we are not disturbed." Hayate, Akira and Ayane made their way towards the interior in search of the vaults leaving Kagemaru to deal with guarding the entrance. They had not been gone long before the sound of hurried footsteps could be heard coming towards him. Blending into the shadows once more he awaited his new opponent to arrive.

Being a shadow had both advantages and disadvantages, Kagemaru could see the chakra of his opponent but was unable to see direction or gender of that person, but judging the direction it was travelling Kagemaru could predict to some degree which direction to attack from. Also once in shadow form Kagemaru could move at infinite speed not having a body to limit his movement. However when he did go back to solid form he nearly doubled over in laughter for the person standing before him was wearing baby blue pyjamas and a nightcap. Whoever he was he seemed to freeze as if detecting Kagemaru's presence. No time to mess around, he struck fast and true; staggering his opponent forward. Shikamaru turned and gave him a brief glance before falling flat on his face.

The sound of bugs grew louder and louder, normally this wouldn't bother him except that Akira's ants were supposed to be spread throughout Konoha. Kagemaru turned to the entrance to see hundreds of the creeping beetles swarming the entrance. "Akira! There's a bug user here! I cannot fight this type of person I need you up here NOW!"

"I see them! I'm on my way. You'd better return to the shadows quickly, there are bugs behind you too!" Wasting no time he returned to the shadows barely in time to see a smaller group of bugs leap for where he had been standing only moments before.

Shino looked through the entrance to the Hokage Mansion to see a young male ninja slink into the shadows. His bugs sent him alarmed signals. Apparently he had disappeared from them too. "Hinata, there is a ninja in the entrance. My bugs have lost all sign of him!"

"I saw it! He's gone from my vision too! One of his accomplices is on her way up. Shino! She has bugs inside her like you do!" Shino looked at her, shocked at what these individuals were accomplishing.

"Impossible!" Kiba began scenting the air along with Akamaru. "I see. So we've been led to believe that there were only three of them. There's a fourth that can hide even from you Hinata."

"Kiba, Hinata go to the lower levels and stop the others, you can go in through the back entrance. I'll join you once I've dealt with the bug woman."

"Good luck, Hinata, Akamaru, let's go!"

Akira emerged from the entrance in a blast of fire clearing a way through Shino's bugs like a knife through butter. Both ninja stood there ground neither wanting to make the first move. "You hurt my friends, for that you will pay." Shino let more of his insects leave his body and make their way around Akira who seemed to pay no attention to the circle of bugs now constricting around her. Just before they reached her she sent chakra into her legs and jumped high into the air, withdrawing a kunai with a letter bomb attached to it she threw it into the centre of the swarm. It exploded obscuring her many views of the area for an instant. When the smoke cleared all the bugs had gone. "You call them friends when you send them to die needlessly!" Landing on a patch of soft ground further away from Shino she withdrew another kunai. Through the eyes of the bugs she had in the area she gauged the distance and trajectory then released the deadly blade directly towards Shino. Shino stood his ground and Akira wondered if he was actually going to take the hit when he sent his own chakra into his legs and leaped into the air. Pulling two shuriken from his leg-bag he launched the two weapons down towards Akira. Seeing the attack she knew she could not dodge it, she brought another kunai out and parried the two spinning blades. "Your aim is true but wasted. Is this the best that Konoha ninja have to offer?" Alarm overtook her confidence as she noticed her legs had stopped functioning. Getting her bugs to look at her she could see an alien swarm of bugs winding their way up her legs biting into her as they rose up to her torso. "Impossible!"

"You were wrong about me sending my friends to die. When you threw the explosive kunai into my bugs they simply dug deep into the earth. This particular species can burrow at incredible speeds through the hardest of rocks. Their bite contains a powerful venom that paralyses their target before they eat it. This is my Ace!"

Hinata reacted just in time, barely seeing the ninja take form before he struck her from behind. Avoiding the attack by duck and rolling she came up, kunai in hand she launched the weapon into thin air. Looking all around with her Byakugan revealed nothing. "Hinata!"

"Keep going Kiba, you have to stop them! I'll try to hold this one at bay."

"Right Hinata, good luck." They took off at a breakneck pace heading further into the interior. Seeing the form of a ninja solidifying behind her took her by surprise. He hadn't been there before. She avoided his attack again and again. "You can see me can't you?" She turned to face her opponent straight on, this time he was not slinking back into the shadows. "Well, lets see if you can keep up with my speed." He attacked from so many directions Hinata had barely enough time to dodge one before the next attack came in. Still, however much he attacked her she avoided the blows just as efficiently. Then it dawned on her! Allowing herself to be struck on her shoulder she used the spinning motion it caused to grab onto his arm before he could disappear again and threw him to the floor with a loud thud. "You can't use weapons or other jutsu while you're in the shadows can you? I can see you! And I can keep up with you!" Confidence sprung up in her white eyes. "I will beat you!"

"Very well, show me what you've got!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kiba and Akamaru went speeding down the corridors as fast as they could. They both came to a skidding stop, as standing bold as brass blocking the way was, a rabbit! Kiba began to chuckle. "Ha ha, Akamaru, you hungry? It seems our enemy is underestimating us big-time!"

"Not at all!" Kiba spun round to see the ninja standing behind him, her brilliantly bright clothes blinding him making him squint to avoid the pain. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Ayane, and that cute little bundle of joy riffling through your bag is Usagi."

"Huh?" Glancing down Kiba witnessed as the rabbit made off with his food pills. "Hey those are ours! Give them back!"

"Oh my, food pills, I'd hate to think how difficult you'd be if I'd let you have these back. No, I think we'll use them." Usagi dropped one of the pills into Ayane's outstretched hand then bit down on the second. She was surprised by the sudden rush of chakra coursing through her. Usagi began to grow to Ayane's waist high and turned from a dull brown to a luminous pink with wild spiky fur. "Hey! You really think we need them to beat you? Hmm, you ready Akamaru, MAN BEAST TAIJUTSU! Ninja art, BEAST HUMAN CLONE!" Kiba's fingernails lengthened and sharpened into claws whilst Akamaru transformed into a duplicate of Kiba. The two of them rushed at Ayane on all fours. "Now Akamaru, FANG OVER FANG!" The two began to spin ferociously towards the waiting Ayane and Usagi.

"Hmm, I see very clever, but you're not the only one holding an ace!" Shino gasped as a wave of flying ants' descended towards him. They struck in full force biting deep into his flesh. He fell onto the hard floor pain rushing through him as his bugs did battle inside his own body. The sensation was disgusting and painful beyond his wildest imagination. Still he knew that Akira was also experiencing a similar battle within her own body too. "One ace is good. But two is better." A second swarm of Shino's bugs crept into Akira's body and she instantly began to weaken. "What's happening?"

"This species has developed an extremely intense chakra feeding ability, right now they are draining you of that chakra and feeding it directly into my own body. You've lost." Akira could feel he was telling the truth as the battle in his body was steadily becoming a loosing battle for her ants. Sending a call to them to return to her own body was all she could manage, she was close to passing out now, what could she do? Adding more of her own ants to her body she was barely able to counter these new bugs but she was pushing them back, she could feel it. Obviously so could Shino for he wasted no time in withdrawing more shuriken and launching them towards her. No time to dodge them Akira took the impact across the forehead protector covering her eyes. With a clang of metal the headband came free revealing her pale blind eyes. Seeing this Shino paused in his attack, his kept in emotions clashed against each other making him uncertain. She's blind! She's my enemy! She's beautiful! She's open to attack! What do I do?

Kagemaru was pumped up and ready for the fight, he'd thought that doing battle in this dimly lit corridor would give him the advantage but this girl had been able to see him even from behind her. Lurking in the shadows was not going to work, his one advantage taken away he withdrew his katana and held it reversed in his hand. Hinata watched as the young ninja withdrew the long blade noting how he held it. It wasn't the strongest way to use a sword but it was fast and deadly, she would have to react quickly if she did not want to suffer injury. He charged at her slicing his katana through the air as he did so. His training had been rigorous with the use of hand to hand and weapons, his bloodline limit was so extreme that he could only use the one ninjutsu, even so this young girl was just as skilled as he, dodging and deflecting the attacks he attempted then countering. Her vision could see his movements perfectly and he was certainly skilled with a blade. His attacks were almost dance-like. Still there was something odd about it. He seemed intent on keeping his left shoulder back, why? Focusing her vision through his body she caught a glimpse of a deep healing wound that looked like it had been caused by a kunai. Kagemaru brought his blade across horizontally in an attempt to decapitate the fast moving female, yet he held back, not able to take her life, _why?_ She ducked under the blade then brought her open palmed hand up and pressed it gently against his left shoulder. The way she touched him was beautiful and tender, if they hadn't been fighting he would have thought she was a friend. Then a powerful jolt sent him flying backwards, he landed a good ten feet from her and stared in awe at her outstretched hand. She hadn't moved, yet he had felt incredible strength impact him. It had gone right through his body like water to a sponge. Shaky-legged he stood and regarded her with a mixture of respect and hatred. Something hot and wet began to run down his back and leg, glancing down he saw a pool of his blood collecting around his feet. _My shoulder!_ Reaching round he found the kunai wound had been reopened and was much deeper than it had been originally. Gritting his teeth he charged once more.

Kiba and Akamaru sped down the hallway throwing smoke bombs as they did so, using their heightened sense of smell they located the enemy and dashed towards the exact position they stood in. However when he emerged from the other side of the smoke cloud, he and Akamaru had missed their target. They were still in there, that he was certain of, one more time. "Akamaru lets go! FANG OVER FANG!"

"Useless!" Ayane and Usagi both had exceptional hearing as it was, but due to the food pills that ability had increased ten-fold. Concentrating on the sound of the incoming attack Usagi and Ayane were able to dodge it effortlessly. Deciding on a target each, they struck with kicks powerful enough to send Kiba and Akamaru flying into the nearby wall. Kiba struck his head sending a resounding ringing through his skull. Looking around his vision had blurred and the room seemed to be moving. Taking out a kunai he brought his shaking hand up and stabbed down into his own leg. The sudden intense pain gave him focus once more and steadied his shaky limbs. Searching around he found Akamaru back in his original form once again, this wasn't so much a fight as much as it was a show of power, and Kiba was loosing this one fast.

"Hmm, I'm done making the first move. Your turn!"

"If you insist, but my move will be the last of this match!" Springing forward Ayane and Usagi both covered the large distance between themselves and Kiba in less than a second. Kiba just about managed to use the substitution jutsu and evade the blow. He materialised behind Ayane as her foot cleaved the wooden log into splinters. Kiba wasted no time and brought his clawed hand to her throat, he was about to slice his sharp talons into her when their eyes met. He stopped with the tips on his nailed barely breaking her skin causing a small trickle of blood to pool in his hand. She was petrified and wide eyed.

Hayate had reached the inner vault where many secret scrolls were being kept under lock and key. All of his team were concentrating hard keeping the enemy ninja at bay, still Hayate was uneasy, something wasn't quite right about this place. Taking his time to examine his surroundings he found no evidence of traps set up anywhere. Then he saw it, the scroll he'd been looking for! It was large and had special sealing notes covering its surface. Throwing caution to the wind he made a mad dash towards it. "At last! The scroll of reaping, created by the legendary Sanin Lord Orochimaru himself!" Slipping a leather strap over the scroll and attaching it to his back, Hayate fumbled his headset on to full hoping the signal would travel far enough to be carried just outside of Konoha. Just outside the far wall waited a clone of himself with one of his special scrolls in hand. Snickering to himself at how the three grass ninja had all been taken in by his impersonation of a grass Jonin he sent the signal. "Stage X complete!"

"Stage X complete!" What? What the hell was stage X? As Ayane stared into Kiba's eyes beads of sweat trickled down her forehead to mingle with the steady flow of blood coating his hand. "That wasn't very nice now was it?!" Kiba glared behind him as another Ayane stepped out from the smoke. Looking behind her he could see a two more restraining a sheepish looking Akamaru. A loud popping noise brought his attention back to the Ayane he had pinned against the wall. She had disappeared and had been replaced by the pink, spiky-furred Usagi. The rabbit bit down on Kiba's fingers causing him to yelp and jump backwards away from the carnivorous creature. But before his feet could make contact with the floor again the real Ayane sprang up with a kick sending Kiba flying up to smash against the ceiling. Kiba coughed up a mouthful of blood before he fell hard to the floor. Pushing himself up he got a brief look at his attacker. She looked worried for some reason, and when their eyes met she seemed almost sad. That look in her eyes stayed with him as he lost consciousness, slumping back down on the hard floor. Ayane didn't like the sound in Hayate's voice, and there was this 'Stage X' thing. Could it be he had a secret objective? "Sensei this is Ayane. What are you doing? What is Stage X?"

"Ayane that does not concern you. Now just stick to the plan already."

Through her bugs Akira could clearly see Shino's reaction to her eyes. It galled her that this hooded bug user had managed to take her down so effortlessly and was now showing her pity. "You are not the only one who has specialized insects!" Shivers went spiralling down Shino's spine and stabbing pains erupted from his chest. "This particular species of ant has evolved to lay dormant and undetectable, but when activated it secretes a chemical that makes all other insects loose their hive sense. Your own bugs are now tearing your body apart and there's nothing you can do to stop it. It's especially effective thanks to the chakra you so greedily stole from me. You've lost, not I!" Standing was a struggle yet Akira would not give in to her weakness. Pulling herself up to full height she stood there unmoving and expressionless as Shino collapsed and convulsed from the waves of agonising pain, his last memory was seeing her beautifully cruel face. Akira gathered up her forehead protector and re-attached it around her eyes; she took a brief moment to gather up the necessary chakra and recalled her ants from Shino's body. His convulsions slowed as he neared death, she knew now how he must have felt seeing her own 'disadvantage', it was horrible to see such a worthy foe die this way. Walking over to his side she withdrew her last remaining kunai, kneeling down beside him she pulled back his hood, raising her arm up she got a look at his face. It had been completely covered by his clothes during the battle; he had the same cruel look to his handsome features, a kindred spirit in more ways than one! _I should kill him; put him out of his pain. But, I don't want to! A ninja completes the mission at any cost! But is it necessary to expend his life? He's no threat anymore! He'll come back to haunt you in the future! Not for certain, but his death will haunt me!_ Releasing the breath she'd been holding she replaced the kunai back in her pouch. Sending her ants within his body she terminated the frenzy of his own insects, he was at the brink of death, she sent her thoughts and feelings to all her ants expecting them to reject the prospect of more work, however they moved into his body of their own accord and began to make repairs to his main organs. Leaving him in the capable hands of her ants she used her remaining flying ants to find her teammates.

Kagemaru had been sure that the young kunoichi battling him would be a lot weaker and easier to kill then she had been. So far he hadn't landed a single blow whereas she had landed several, each time she did so he felt a little less strong as if the gentle caresses she was giving him were somehow penetrating deep within his body. _Only one way to find out._ He re-sheathed his katana and made his hand signs, "Ninja art. SHADOW BLENDING JUTSU!" Inside the shadows he saw her bright chakra glow and wasn't surprised to see that she had a great deal of her chakra concentrated in her eyes and hands. _So that is how she does it! Ok if that's the way it is then that's the way I'll play it!_ Returning to solid form Hinata noticed he had not removed his sword. This time when he charged at her, he was unarmed and confident. He looked a lot stronger than he should've been. Unnerved she gasped and staggered backwards unable to land her technique as he came in and struck her in the stomach. All her breath left her at once; sending her gasping into the wall behind her. Moving at blinding speed he pulled back and raced towards her again. She brought both hands up and caught his clenched fists before they could strike her. Damaging chakra poured out of her palms into his hands, the pain was immeasurable yet he smiled, _finally, give me the death I deserve!_ He was so close Hinata could feel his hot breath brushing against her neck, he pulled his head back to look at her, all the while her chakra kept pumping into his hands, she could see the damage he was taking was crippling yet he didn't make any attempt to take his hands away. Looking into his eyes she became lost and her chakra faltered for a moment. "Why haven't you killed me yet? I've made many attempts at your life yet you choose to weaken my arms, why? You could easily put an end to this!"

"I don't want to! You're not really trying to kill me so why should I want to harm you?" He ripped out of her clutch furious. _How dare she? I'll show her, she won't survive the next time!_ Even as he thought it though he wasn't quite sure he was convinced himself. Leaping backwards he spaced himself out and charged at her with full force. She was not the frightened young kunoichi she had bee before the Chunin exams however. She now possessed the same powerfully acute vision her elder cousin Neji did. Looking closely she could see his true nature reflected in his eyes. Shutting down her Byakugan and relaxing her stance so she was leaning casually against the wall, she let him attack without moving or trying to block. His outstretched fist came flying at a speed matching Rock Lee's, heading straight for her face.

Hayate was still too far within Konoha's walls for his small headset to reach outside it's boundaries. He sped through the many halls and corridors avoiding the way he had previously come. After a short time he found tunnel heading towards Konoha's market district, taking out a letter bomb he dropped it onto the floor to stop any pursuit from following him. Arriving at the end of the corridor Hayate emerged from the underground passageway right outside of a Ramen shop. The smells emanating from the building were delicious and inviting, however he had no time for this. "Stage X complete!" His own voice returned over the headset. "Understood, stand by!" Konoha disappeared from his sight in a puff of smoke and was replaced by the outside wall and his clone. "Well done me!" The clone disappeared and Hayate was finally able to take off this ridiculous costume. Removing the coned hat revealed long grey hair tied back in a ponytail; he reached into his kunai pouch and withdrew a pair of round glasses. Putting them back on he used the reversal jutsu transforming his face. The paint markings vanished along with the added height he'd acquired for the part. In Hayate's place stood the familiar form of Kabuto, clutching the stolen scroll he'd acquired for his master, Kabuto reflected on how his mission had turned out. _Not only do I have Lord Orochimaru's forbidden research to return but the fragile relationship between the Grass and the Leaf will have been irrevocably broken. Lord Orochimaru will indeed be pleased._ Kabuto took off heading to one of Orochimaru's hidden bases located throughout the lands occupied by the Hidden Sound shinobi. A sudden blast of heat sent Kabuto tumbling out of the branches; landing perfectly on his feet he regarded his new opponent with a cool calculating look. "You didn't think you'd get away with this did you? _Sensei!"_ Akira stood above Kabuto arms folded across her chest; she looked like she'd suffered quite a beating at the hands of her foe. "So you managed to defeat a member of the Aburame clan? You show great potential! Still I'm afraid I'll have to kill you!" Bugs began to swarm around Kabuto's feet; he leapt into the air as Akira's flying ants penetrated his body. Still, he was a medical ninja; he adjusted the chakra within his body causing a toxic chemical to course through his bloodstream. Before Akira could do anything else all the ants within his body died, The sadness of loosing so many of her insect friends this day was becoming too much to bare. Even with this loss however she could not let herself waste time and effort grieving. Kabuto began his attack launching kunai and shuriken in an attempt to contain Akira and prevent her escape. His speed was incredible; she'd had no time to react before he was upon her, his hand hitting her hard in the chest sent her crashing into the trunk of the tree. Blinded by pain the first sign of his continued attack came when his hand tightened around her throat. Energy drained from her and she felt herself becoming cold. Somehow he was able to drain the chakra directly from her body, her limbs became heavy and she found herself slipping into unconsciousness. She only hoped the others had gotten her message in time.

Ayane rushed through the town, her transformation jutsu had both her and Usagi now looking like Kiba and Akamaru. Hopefully no one would stop and ask her any awkward questions and blow her cover. There had been no contact from Akira since she'd given her and Kagemaru the warning on their private channel. She was worried and in her emotional turmoil nearly alerted a group of Konoha ninja to her presence. Ayane and Usagi reached the main gate to find it sealed shut, the two ninja from before were sitting guard and looked at her expectantly. Clearing her throat she tried to sound as much like Kiba as she could. "Akamaru has the sent of their leader! He's outside co-ordinating the incursion. We've been ordered to go take him out!"

"We haven't heard anything, who gave you this order?"

_Stay calm, stay calm._ "There's no time! Every second counts! Whilst he's out there they have access to information that's giving them the edge! So hurry up and let us out!" Ayane could see he was torn between opening the gate and doing his job, in the end he took the bait and opened the gate. Ayane wasted no time in rushing through the open door and off towards the last location Akira had given her.

"Kagemaru! We need your help!" His fist stopped just shy of Hinata, was it the alarmed pitch in Ayane's voice that had stopped him or the beautiful purity of this strange girl. "Akira's in bad shape and there's some strange shinobi from the Hidden Sound village heading away with our scroll!" His opponent had had plenty of opportunity to block and had now even more to deliver a killing blow if she wanted. She just stood there looking into his eyes, smiling sweetly in such an innocent way. "You're like I used to be! But you can become strong if you believe in yourself! It sounds like your friends need you though." _Kill her, she's asking for it! She's no threat to me! What does she mean, 'you're like I used to be! Could it be true that she used to be as weak as I? 'You are unworthy of being a ninja!' Father!?_

**FLASHBACK**

Kagemaru was making all the right hand signs, he'd gathered twice as much chakra than was necessary to perform the substitution jutsu, yet every time he tried to activate it the end result was deadly, more shuriken flew towards him. _Ok it's now or never!_ He activated the jutsu and immediately felt the chakra flowing through him shudder to a halt. _NO! Not again!_ He braced himself as the sharp projectile weapons ripped through his clothes and penetrated deep into his flesh. He fell to the floor blood gushing out of no less then seven wounds. The pain was incredible, so much so that he found he was unable to move. "Did you try to use the substitution jutsu or not?"

"Sorry father, I'm trying I swear!"

"Well you'd better improve if you want to make it at the ninja school."

"Y-yes sir!"

"Now get up and let's do it again."

"But, the shuriken!?"

"What? You think that in a real battle you'd get the chance to say 'excuse me but would you mind not attacking me while I remove these shuriken' hmm, pathetic." Standing up through sheer force of will Kagemaru brought his shaky hands in front of him. Making the hand signs once more he attempted to gather the chakra. The shuriken flew towards him in a huge swarm. Activating the jutsu failed again, alarm sliced through him, he could see the shuriken hurtling towards him, if he didn't do something fast he was going to die! His hands moved on their own accord forming new hand sign at blinding speed. "Ninja art, SHADOW BLENDING JUTSU!" He disappeared into a shadow on the wall behind where he had been standing. All eight shuriken struck his shadow and harmlessly fell to the floor. Taking form again he looked in ernest at his father. He turned his back on his son. "You are unworthy of being a ninja! Using the same old tricks will get you killed faster than anything. It's true that you've mastered the shadow blending technique in record time with little effort, but you have no other talents what-so-ever! Until you can start to build up your techniques you are no longer welcome in the house of Kanazawa. Consider yourself banned, die in whatever way suits you best." He departed in a cloud of smoke leaving the nine year old Kagemaru crying and bleeding on the cold, empty street.

**END FLASHBACK**

"You've tested my resolve too much! Know this; I will defeat you in battle or die trying! However my friends need me NOW and I will answer their call. Until you give me your all in battle, consider this fight suspended." His hands never moved and without saying a word he vanished into the shadows once more. Hinata stood staring at the spot that he had been occupying just moments ago. She had seen a change in his eyes at the last instant before he left, a grim resolve and determination that would have likely gotten herself killed. Perhaps she should've killed him while she'd had the chance. _Naruto! What would you have done?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In his shadow form it took Kagemaru only a few seconds to catch up to Akira. Ayane had been right, she was in bad shape, in fact if she didn't get medical help soon she would probably die! Gathering her into his arms he took off as fast as he could, heading back towards Konoha. There was a powerful burning in his hands and arms so powerful he nearly dropped the limp Akira. _ What the hell? Hmm, must've been from that last battle, I'll get over it, now I've got to get Akira some help._ It was a desperate move but he really had no choice if she was to survive. _I hope Ayane can hold out till I get there._

Ayane had been following the strange ninja for some time, matching his speed and direction. Surprisingly his movements were not too dissimilar from their Sensei. _Could he have been impersonating Sensei Hayate all this time without us knowing?_ He stopped causing Ayane to overshoot him. His kunai struck before she'd even realised he'd thrown it, the blow taking her from the treetops and sending her plummeting to earth. Landing on her back blasted all the air from her lungs, looking down at her leg she saw Kabuto's kunai protruding from her thigh, blood trickling from the wound. "Ah Ayane, I should've guessed that the three of you would have your own private channel. So, tell me, where's shadow boy? Don't tell me he's left you here to die!"

"W-who are you?" For a moment Ayane wondered who'd asked the question, her voice was husky and shaky from the adrenaline pumping through her. Whoever this person was he was clearly above the level he'd led them all to believe. "My name's not really all that important, and I'd be smart not to waste anymore time here. See you in the next life." Throwing another kunai Kabuto turned and left, he was rewarded by the familiar sound of metal penetrating flesh as he took to the trees once more.

Hinata had witnessed the whole thing, how Kagemaru had been forced to take Akira back to Konoha for medical attention, she'd been following his progress so closely she could see the tears of worry streak down his cheeks for his fallen comrade. But more importantly she had witnessed how his other companions had battled briefly with each other. On closer inspection of the escaping ninja, Hinata could also make out the symbol of the Sound village on the shinobi's headband. Judging from the level of his attack on Ayane and from the way he'd managed to transform his features, she was certain she was dealing with a medical ninja. Given his grey hair, intelligent features and rounded glasses she assumed this was Kabuto, a one time spy in the Hidden Leaf village and servant to Orochimaru. Last time she'd laid eyes on him was back at her first Chunin selection exam, back then he'd been a friend and ally in disguise. Now he was an S-level threat in Konoha's bingo books. Alone, without the support of her two teammates or Sensei to help her, Hinata prepared herself to go into battle with full intention of winning or to die trying. _That's what you'd do Naruto! I promise not to let you down! _But also, she had to admit that Kagemaru tended to fight that way too.

The two ninja at the main gate sat rigid and fearful, the speed at which this Grass ninja had appeared carrying the young, blind, beaten up kunoichi had caught them completely unawares. Whoever he was he had a deadly glint in his sharp eyes that gave them the distinct impression that should they choose to confront him the outcome would be catastrophic. They sat frozen in place as he approached them with purpose. "Her name is Akira; she is a ninja of the Hidden Grass village proven in battle. Know that had I another choice besides killing her I would not hesitate to take it. I'm leaving her here, please, as human beings I ask you to give her the medical attention she needs." Placing her delicately on the table before them Kagemaru gave her one last look. Anger raged within him sending waves of power cascading through him. Again without making the hand signs he needed, he activated his shadow blending jutsu without a word. By the time the wide mouthed Konoha guards had reached the spot he had been, he was long gone.

Kiba woke to dull bleeping noises and harshly bright lights, raising his hand up to shield his vision took much more effort then it should've. "AKAMARU!" Remembering his battle with the brightly coloured kunoichi Kiba disregarded his body's cries of pain and sat upright and desperately searched the room. To his eternal relief his trusty friend was sleeping peacefully at the foot of his bed. Looking around properly for the first time Kiba noticed he was in one of the wards in the hospital. All around him lay other ninja most of them the ANBU that he'd witnessed unconscious at the Hokage Mansion. "Shino!" His creepy comrade and master in the use of insects was lying on his back surrounded by the equally creepy members of the Aburame clan. They all appeared to be administering their own form of medicine by sending bugs from their own bodies into Shino's. A crawling sensation went all over Kiba's skin. Alarmed he looked down at himself to see several of the creepy-crawlies moving all over him. "Ah! What the hell! It's not that I don't appreciate you guy's helping me but enough already!"

"My apologies, but we cannot remove those bugs from you."

"Huh? Why not? I don't feel like I'm in a life threatening condition. Why not use them on Shino?"

"That's just it, these are Shino's insects, we have no control over them." _Shino's! Why isn't he using them on himself? _"He regained consciousness long enough to send them into your body to heal you. You were far worse off then you are now and he seemed far more concerned with making sure you were ok then he was about himself."

"Shino. Goddamnit why do you always have to play the big hero? I'm fine so take your damn bugs back already."

"I'm-I'm glad you are ok Kiba. But you should be more appreciative, I don't usually lend my friends to anyone else like this." Kiba smiled a gesture that he was glad Shino didn't see. _At least you're ok too my friend_.

Hinata sprang out of the foliage in front of Kabuto and hit him with full force. The attack had been so fast that Kabuto had been unable to defend against it. He was sent somersaulting backwards to smack against a tree trunk a good five hundred feet back from where he'd been struck. The pain in his chest was almost paralyzing, if it hadn't been for his medical training he was sure that blow he received would have killed him. Even though he had poured chakra to the point of impact to cushion it, he had almost died in the process. Coughing blood he realised that his injuries were in fact much more severe than he had first believed. Looking at the kunoichi that had hit him the first thing he noticed about her were those white, pale eyes. _She's a Hyuuga!_ "So I see the noble Hyuuga family is still running strong in Konoha! Hmm, if I remember right, your name is Hinata. You were at the Chunin exams weren't you?"

"Why have you returned, and why with the ninja from the Hidden Grass village?"

"Isn't it obvious? Lord Orochimaru has allied himself with the Grass village; why else would I be working along side them?"

"You lie! You are not allies with them. You cannot fool my eyes! I saw everything, you deceived them just as you deceived us, and by pretending to be someone you were not you've led them here to do the dirty work. And like us you abandon them when they are no longer useful to you."

"Hmm, very clever, but you are the only one to knows of my presence here; I'd be surrounded by the highest level ninja Konoha could throw at me otherwise. So if I kill you, my mission remains hidden from Konoha!" He brought his hand to his aching chest and applied his healing jutsu to himself. Hinata wasn't going to wait for him to recover if she could help it; she put on a burst of speed and raced towards Kabuto open palms outstretched. Kabuto jumped high into the air and came crashing down towards Hinata. His hand grazed her neck and shoulder for only a split second but it was enough to scramble her chakra network. She gasped in alarm as the chakra flow ceased, causing her Byakugan vision to recede and her Hyuuga style taijutsu to be rendered useless. Her blow struck Kabuto directly over his heart; smiling at her he let her hand rest there unable to inflict the internal damage the Hyuuga style was famous for. "How does it feel young Hyuuga? To know that in one move all of your advantages can be taken away from you rendering you no more a threat than a new born baby?"

"I-I don't need enhanced vision or special techniques to take you out!"

"Oh? Who are you trying to fool little girl? Face it, without your Byakugan eyes or that hellish way of fighting you've come to rely upon so heavily, you are NOTHING!" He slapped her hand off of his chest and raked a fistful of shuriken up her torso. Sharp, tearing pain followed by the rush of her blood keeled Hinata over. Kabuto threw her skyward then jumped into the air above her, he spun and planted a powerful kick into the small of her back sending her plummeting to the dense forest floor. He watched as she crashed through multiple braches and became lost in the leafy brush that covered the ground. Satisfied that she had been mortally wounded he took off once again heading for home.

Kagemaru moved swiftly through the trees, _guess I've finally reached his limit using the shadow blending jutsu!_ He was now heaving to rely solely on his raw skill and power and had chosen to follow a different route in the hopes of intercepting his treacherous Sensei and was starting to wonder if he'd missed him when out of a nearby tree line he saw Kabuto emerge. To start off with he thought it was a ninja from Konoha in pursuit of the same target as he was, but the Sound symbol on his headband was clear as day. Kabuto had noticed him by now and had stopped on a branch of a tree. "Well well, you shinobi just keep appearing don't you! Let me guess, you can't let me get away with it, you'll avenge your friends, blah blah blah. If you want to fight let's just get to it! I'm bored of you all just popping up all the time so I'll make this quick!" Kagemaru just stood there perplexed by this talkative Sound ninja; he was completely unprepared for the draining blow that struck him in the belly. His chakra seemed to spill out of his body feeding this new opponent. "Wh-who are you?"

"Hmm, haven't worked it out yet? You're still as dumb as always I see."

"So that's how it is! You've been posing as our Sensei!?"

"Ah well done, shame it took you so long, I'm afraid it's too late to do anything about it now though."

"That would be true of anyone else."

"Huh!?"

"But I don't give up that easy!" Kagemaru swiped Kabuto's hand away from his stomach and sliding his elbow into Kabuto's ribcage. A loud sickening crack preceded a sharp stabbing pain in his torso, every breath Kabuto took was agonising. Blood splattered to the ground between them, Kagemaru locked eyes with Kabuto. "NO!" Both Kabuto and Kagemaru turned to see the bloodied form of Hinata staggering out of the foliage. She was clutching at several large slashes to her stomach, blood covered her hands and a trickle of the deep red liquid could be seen running from her moth down to her chin. Kagemaru turned to Kabuto, fury burning hotly in his eyes. "YOU! You did this to her, DIDN'T YOU!" _Why am I so mad? Ah who cares I am mad and that's not going to change! _As Hinata collapsed onto her knees, her worried eyes took one last look at Kagemaru. Using what little chakra she'd managed to restore, she reactivated her Byakugan eyes. A slight curve at her mouth brought a brief glow to her face. _All that anger he's got pumping through him, he can't feel the blade Kabuto has stabbed him with! Please live, I know you can change!_ She let the darkness claim her. Releasing the blade, Kabuto sprang backwards then launched a kick forwards driving his kunai so deep within Kagemaru that the rounded hilt sunk in from view. To his dismay, Kagemaru took the kick with little evidence of him even registering the blow. _Gone!?_ Kagemaru had simply disappeared, not into the shadows as was his usual trick, no he had moved with such speed that Kabuto was unable to keep track of him. The blow was bone cracking and explosive, Kagemaru had somehow managed to get behind Kabuto land a punch hard enough to throw Kabuto into the air. He then appeared before Kabuto lightning fast, his fist buried itself deep into his stomach sending him falling curled up towards the forest floor. _Impossible! How can someone move with such speed and power through sheer force of will? He has no chakra left! How can he still be standing?_ Before he could hit the floor however an invisible force hit him from below shooting Kabuto skywards. _I cannot beat him like this, I don't have time, Lord Orochimaru is waiting for the scroll!_ Kabuto tugged on the thin fibre-wire he held in his clenched fist, attached to the other end was the kunai he'd planted inside Kagemaru. A spray of blood splashed across Kabuto's face as the deadly weapon was removed from Kagemaru's torso. _What is this feeling?_ Kagemaru looked down to his chest to see in slow motion as a bloodied kunai emerged from him. The pain was incredible but the weak sickly cold spreading through him was even worse. Kabuto watched as the limp form of Kagemaru sailed down to land next to the young Hinata. He landed shakily on a fallen branch and used his healing jutsu upon himself. The two shinobi's blood mingled in the moss and grass forming a crimson disk beneath them. Hearing the sounds of Konoha shinobi crashing their way through the forest made up Kabuto's mind in an instant. _Hopefully by the time they get these two back to the village they'll both be dead. Still at least their bodies will distract them long enough to provide me with my escape!_ He left for the last time, heading to his rendezvous with Orochimaru, scroll in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ayane could hear muffled voices talking in the background, opening here eyes she found her vision blurry and everything seemed to be clean and white. "Am I dead?" The voices stopped them began in a more agitated tone. She couldn't quite make out what it was they were saying, although she did catch a few words. "....rass ninj......yed fo......abuto......chimaru's behind.......next to Hina......dead....." _What's been happening? Has someone died? _The two ANBU that were standing watch over Ayane were having a serious discussion about the final stages of what actually took place. "Seems like these Grass ninja were being played for fools, most likely by that medical Sound ninja Kabuto."

"Mmm, and the scroll he stole. Orochimaru's behind this for sure! Did you hear anything about the Grass ninja?"

"No!"

"Seems like they found out Kabuto's true identity and didn't much like being made a fool out of. They all fought him from what we could make out. One of them was found next to Hinata Hyuuga! If he's not dead he will be soon!"

"Looks as though this one will survive. Hey you? Wake up! We've got a lot of questions for you."

In the past several hours the hospital had been filling up with ever increasing amounts of injured shinobi and now Lady Tsunade had brought in the three enemy ninja who had caused the injuries of all the others. This however was making the hospital a difficult place to work in due to the amount of ANBU that had been stationed to keep watch over the three Grass ninja. Still Sakura did what she could treating wounds and various conditions with whatever medical supplies were at hand. Tsunade herself had taken to healing those that Sakura could not but now they were both needed in the emergency room where two of the Grass ninja plus one from Konoha had been found close to death. "Sakura."

"Yes Lady Tsunade?"

"Promise me something."

"Of course."

"No matter who you see in that room, you must remain dispassionate if we are to save everyone's lives."

"I will." _Who on earth could it be?_ When the double doors opened Sakura froze, for lying out on the centre bed was, "HINATA!"

"Sakura! Remember what you promised. Don't just rush off, you must be patient, assess her injuries calmly, otherwise you may miss something vital!"

"You're right, sorry." Taking a deep breath, Sakura quickly calmed herself down. When she opened her eyes she became cold and dispassionate. Moving to Hinata's side she went from head to toe examining the full extent of her injuries. They were deep but physical; therefore Sakura could apply her new medical jutsu quickly and efficiently. Concentrating her chakra into her palms she placed her hands over each of the wounds and focused on regenerating the damaged cells in her body. It took her less than an hour to close all the wounds however Hinata had lost a great deal of blood and wound need several weeks to recover properly. "Ok, who's next?" For the first time Sakura looked at the two Grass ninja, they were no older than she was and both looked to be in critical condition. Moving over to the young female with deep green hair, Sakura began to examine her. There were no puncture wounds to her body yet she looked drained. Trying to focus on her chakra, Sakura could barely detect it; whoever had inflicted this had drained her to the point of death. There was only one thing she could do at this point, concentrating hard; she began to pour her own chakra into the girls' body. She let her have as much as she dared give and examined her once again. To her dismay all her chakra seemed to be absorbed and disappear from within her. "Sakura! I'll take it with that one from here!"

"S-Shino?"

"She is like me, a bug user. She called on her bugs a great deal earlier; they are starved for chakra and are sapping anything she can produce! You must let me tend to her in my own way."

"Shino, you are not a medical ninja!"

"Forgive me Lady Tsunade, but she is far out of your expertise. She needs my help."

"Very well. Sakura, I need your help with this one anyway." Moving aside to give Shino access to the kunoichi she gave her attention to the young male shinobi lying on the far table. His body was the worse off by far, she could clearly see a huge puncture wound in the centre of his chest. _How is he still alive? He has the same chakra deprivation as the bug user over there. But it looks like he's also received damaging chakra throughout every muscle in his body. WHAT?_ She gasped; there was something terribly wrong with this ninja's arms. "What is it Sakura?"

"Lady Tsunade, his arms, I have to ask. Can they be healed?" Tsunade withdrew into her thoughts; she could not help but remember how she had been asked to heal Orochimaru's arms in Tanzaku town. "I'm not sure Sakura. Still we need to move fast if we intend to save his life."

"Mmm."

Shikamaru woke up to see a hospital table full of used crisp packets and fruit cores. "Choji, are you here?"

"Ah, Shikamaru! You finally woke up!" To his right sat his best friend and loyal teammate Choji, he had crumbs all over his face but was bright and cheerful to see Shikamaru wake up. "How long have I been here?"

"Almost twelve hours."

"What?" He looked out the window to see the blackness of night had fallen over Konoha, "Ah, man, how troublesome! As if I didn't have enough work to do before all this." He sat up abruptly. "Choji, what happened with those grass ninja?"

"Looks like they were betrayed by Kabuto."

"Hmm, so that guy was involved eh? Well I'm glad I wasn't up against him. Hey Choji, any of my clothes in there, I need to get back to work." Choji got up and went to the clothes cupboard; he opened it and collapsed on the floor in a fit of giggles. "Hey hey! What's up with you Choji?" Shikamaru nearly toppled over himself in embarrassment, within the cupboard was his pyjamas, nightcap and slippers. "They didn't even bring me my clothes? Do they really expect me to go home in those?"

Hinata woke up in one of the emergency treatment rooms of Konoha's hospital. Everything was blurry and it took her several moments to clear her vision. Beside her was an empty bed on the left, and to her right. "Sakura!"

"Oh, Hinata, I'm almost done here. I'll be with you in a moment." Hinata could make out the form of the ninja she had battled. The memory of it came back to haunt her, every detail stuck out. She seemed to recall fading in and out of consciousness during his battle with Kabuto. She remembered him becoming incredibly angry about something, a lot of blood and something else. Then it hit her. "Sakura! His arms!"

"Sakura, we're almost done. I can handle the last part of this on my own, why don't you take Hinata outside and get her some fresh air?"

"Sure." Sakura propped Hinata up and helped her to walk outside, once out of the room Hinata paused. "Sakura." Sakura looked at Hinata. She was gazing down at her feet, a saddened look on her face. A long time passed before she continued. "His arms. I did that to him didn't I? Can he be healed?" Shock flew across Sakura's face. _How can I tell her? It's not her fault she did this! She was defending herself!_ "Look Hinata, he was your enemy, you did the right thing!"

"Did I? Is he our enemy? He fought Kabuto; he was not allied with him. Kabuto lied to them, he told me so. All those Grass ninja are innocent, tricked so that we'd point the finger at the Grass village rather than Orochimaru!"

"Huh? Kabuto was leading the attack?" She went wide eyed. "Then he can lead us back to Sasuke!"

"Sakura, that ninja! Will he be able to use his arms again?" Sakura went still. _It's a fifty fifty chance that he'll die as it is. His arms? There's probably less than a ten percent chance he'll be able to use them again._ Hinata got all the answer she needed by the look on Sakura's face, she ran down the hallway crying.

Kagemaru opened his eyes slowly; he'd been having the strangest dream where he had fought like a true ninja, sacrificing everything he had for his mission. And what a mission! She'd had blue/black hair that came down to her shoulder blades, perfect pearl eyes and a beautiful innocence to her that was unbelievably cute. He rolled over to see a huge furry brown but in his face. He gave a yelp of shock and fell from the hospital bed onto the cold, hard floor. "Heh, smooth! Usagi isn't that scary to look at you know!"

"Ayane! What's going on, where am I?"

"We're in Konoha's hospital!"

"Konoha?" Something about that was familiar. _I remember!_ "Then, were we captured? Are we prisoners?"

"They're keeping a close eye on us but Akira and I have explained the situation. It seems that a rogue ninja called Orochimaru was trying to set Konoha at war with the Hidden Grass village."

"I see, so our Sensei _was_ that Sound ninja! What happened to him?"

"Looks like he got away with one of this village's secret scrolls. The Hokage, a woman called Tsunade, I think she's one of the legendary Sanin; anyway she's sent a patrol out looking for this Kabuto guy. We've just got to sit tight until our actual Sensei arrives from home." _Ok this all sounds great. So why does Ayane look so sad?_ "Ayane. What's wrong?"

"You, Grass ninja!"

"Erm, yes!"

"The fifth has decreed no visitors. Leave now or I will remove you forcibly!" The ANBU shinobi was one of those that Kagemaru had taken down near the Hokage Mansion. _Looks like he's got a bit of a chip on his shoulder!_ "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure he was alright." Before she left she gave Kagemaru a pained look and tears could be seen in the corners of her eyes. "Hey, ANBU guy!"

"What do _you_ want?"

"Has something happened to her? Is she alright?"

"Hmm, she's fine, but you won't be able to hurt anyone ever again I think!" Laughing the ANBU shinobi left the room slamming the door behind him. Once outside Ayane began to walk down the corridor carrying Usagi with her, she pushed the door open and was surprised when it hit a solid object. A loud cry of pain and a lot of cursing could be heard from inside, when she peeked around the partly open door, she saw Kiba holding his bleeding nose trying in vein to stop the flow of blood. "Oh goodness, I'm so sorry! are you ok? Do you want me to get some help?" She turned to leave and find a nurse when her wrist was shackled by Kiba's strong grip. She turned alarmed that he was about to strike her, but his face was amused when she looked at him. Then her eyes met his, everything seemed to stop, time, sound, even her heart. Eventually she snatched her hand out of his and although she looked disgusted at him she felt exhilarated by his touch. "I'm Kiba, you fought Akamaru and me earlier, I understand that Kabuto put you guy's up to it. So, no hard feeling eh?" This time he held out his hand to her for a handshake. Looking slightly bemused she took it in her own and shook it.

Shino knew exactly where Akira was, after all he had been the one to treat her and he had taken the opportunity to place one of his female beetles on her headband. He still had a big red mark on his cheek from when she had finally regained consciousness.

**FLASHBACK**

Shino could feel through his insects the kunoici's strength returning, colour was seeping back into her face and warmth was returning to her limbs. Soon she would be waking up. Careful to remove all of his beetles before she woke he replaced her headband back over her blind eyes. The first sign of her waking up was the small line of flying ants that flew up to different points in the room. Shino had to admire the way the creatures used themselves as her eyes, he gave her face the slightest of caresses. He had no time to dodge before her clenched fist smacked him on the cheekbone; it had surprising strength, so much so that Shino had woken up a good ten minutes later to find that the ANBU had escorted her to her hospital room.

**END FLASHBACK**

He had walked calmly along the corridors knowing full well that she was watching his approach, when he got to her door he found two ANBU standing guard. Shino distracted them with conversation whilst his beetles penetrated both the ANBU and released a powerful sleeping chemical into their bloodstream. They both slumped against the wall neither caring too much about what Shino had been talking about. He neither knocked nor tried to open the door, he knew she knew he was outside but wasn't about to just barge in. He didn't have to wait long before the door opened and Akira let him in. The two of them stood at opposite ends of the room in complete silence, they were like that for at least ten minutes before she spoke. "Did you want anything or are you just going to stand there staring at me all day?"

"Please forgive me, but I'm not the best at expressing myself. I was intending to speak to you about the ants you use."

"What about them?"

"Do any of your ants emit a sent that only your other ants can detect?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Two reasons, one; you have attacked a particular species of ant onto my body that I am unfamiliar with, two; if it is that type of ant, did you manage to place one on Kabuto?"

"Hmm, so you are aware of the ant I placed on you. Did you notice it when you were placing one of your beetles on me?"

"So, you do know about it. Why did you not remove it?"

"For the same reason you did not remove yours! You were as curious about me as I am about you."

"Indeed, it is unusual for a bug tamer to also use other ninjutsu as well. Although it is not impossible for us to learn such jutsu we tend to rely primarily on our insects."

"That's not what I meant by you being curious about me but you are correct, I'm the first in my clan to learn other ninjutsu besides the use of my ants."

"Please answer my question."

"Very well, yes it is that sort of ant, and yes I did manage to plant on onto Kabuto! However it has long since traversed beyond my ability to detect for now."

"I see, then I better get going." Shino turned to leave but couldn't, for some unknown reason his body refused to move back out of the door. _Has she used another jutsu on me? One similar to Shikamaru's?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hinata watched using her Byakugan and knew the exact moment that the ANBU man was well away from Kagemaru's room. She sped along the outside of the hospital and ran up the wall to his window. Once there she opened the pane of glass and entered the room, Kagemaru nearly fell out of bed again when he saw the intruder. "YOU! I'm glad to see you're alright. Look, I'm sorry about fighting you, I know now that we were not sent here on a mission from our village."

"Oh-um, I know, I-I've brought you some ointment." She held out her a hand in which was a small wooden container. _She's sure weird. Why would you come in through a window to give me medicine? And why does she look so upset?_ "Erm thanks, but I'm not sure I need anything." She looked so sad at him, _have I offended her by not taking her offering? Hmm, offering? Ah, maybe it's a piece offering!_ "Well what the heck, thank you!" He reached out to take the ointment; pain scorched his hands and arms as he moved them. _What the hell? Maybe I do need ointment!_ He clasped his hands around the container, Hinata looked much more cheerful, but then when she withdrew her hands it fell to the floor and split, spilling its contents in a small radius around it. Kagemaru just stared at it in complete bewilderment; he looked from the fallen container to Hinata and was shocked to see her staring at him wide eyed and panicky. "Oh God I'm so sorry, I never meant to drop it I swear, please forgive me!"

"W-what? Oh, no, it's not that." She brought her hands together in front of her and pressed her forefingers together in an innocent habit, she avoided his gaze by looking at the floor. _Wow she's really cute! I just want to wrap her up and put her on a shelf, still why is she so sad?_ "I, um, I'm sorry!"

"Huh, what are you saying sorry for? I'm the one who attacked you, invaded your village, hurt your friends, I'm the one who's sorry!" She burst into tears and collapsed onto her knees.

"You'll never be able to be a ninja again! And it's all MY FAULT!" _What the hell is she talking about?_ "Hey, look I know I'm not exactly strong even though I do posses the Shadow Blending jutsu of my clan, but I've survived this long right?" _Oh god! She's crying even more! Ok, calm her down, yeah just calm her down._ Kagemaru moved over and crouched next to her, putting his hand reassuringly on her shoulder was killing him with pain. "C-can't you feel it? Your arms?" _They hurt sure but, what's wrong with them?_ He began to take the bandages off to find that his arms were blackened from his finger tips to the middle of his forearm. "What happened to me?"

"When we fought, I'm sorry but I did this to you!"

"You mean!?" The memory of their fight flashed through his mind and paused on the moment that she held his clenched fists, he vaguely recalled a hot tingling sensation creeping up his arms. "The way you fight! You damage your opponent with your own chakra don't you?" Tears streamed from her eyes in torrents and he could barely make out her affirmation of his question. _She's damaged my arms for sure, but to what extent?_ He tried to make his hand signs for his Shadow Blending jutsu, he cried out in agony at the burning rushing through his limbs, still he made the signs. "Ninja art, SHADOW BLENDING JUTSU!" Nothing happened. "SHADOW BLENDING JUTSU!" Still nothing, he could see his hands in the correct sign but chakra was not flowing through to his hands, his only jutsu was lost. He stood slowly and moved away from Hinata glaring at her. _What has she done? She's taken everything away from me!_ "Get out!" The words were so soft that Hinata could hardly hear them. "W-what?"

"I said, get out!" He turned away from her and although the pain of pointing towards the door was excruciating, an inner pain caused by the sad look on her face was for some reason more than he could bare to witness. He waited unmoving, he heard her rise to her feet and move towards him, Hinata wanted to touch him, to reassure him, to help him, but the hatred in his quiet, detached voice was unmistakeable. Her vision blurred as yet more tears formed in her eyes, she quickly turned to the door and fled away even more pained now then when she'd entered. _I've destroyed his life, everything he wanted to be, is gone!_

Kiba stood holding the hand of the Grass ninja Ayane; he'd never seen anyone quite like her! Her choice of clothes were awful for a ninja, she was so bright it was hard not to notice her. But even so he was glad she was ok, ever since Rock Lee and Tenten had brought in the two Grass kunoichi he'd been worried. _Why though? Sure she's cute but there's got to be another reason right?_ "Are you going to hold my hand all day?"

"Hmm? Oh, right, sorry about that!" He returned his attention to his bleeding nose which was slowing down gradually. "Yeah, sorry about that! Mind you I didn't expect anyone to be in my room."

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok! You put up quite a fight and it's rare to see someone outside of Konoha that also uses animals like I do."

"I admit we do seem to have a lot of similarities. You're really sweet!" Kiba was glad of his red face paint as it would hopefully hide the fact that he was blushing big time. "Thanks, you're fairly cute!"

"Oh?" She looked upset. "'Fairly cute'?"

"Um, well actually, you know, you're really pretty!"

"Ah, thank you. You're making me blush!" Sure enough she was pink in the face, a broad smile lighting it up. _Jeez, I have no experience in this sort of thing!_ "Listen, I've spoken with the Hokage and she seems satisfied that we're both on the same side. Why don't I show you around Konoha for a bit?"

"Really!? Wow you're fast! Asking me out on a date so soon!"

"WHAT! I never said it was a date!"

"Oh, you don't want to date me?" She had that sad look again. _Girls are so confusing, one minute they're all smiles, the next they're upset!_ "I didn't mean it wasn't! I mean it can be! But it's not like that kind of a date or anything, well unless you want it to be, you know what I'm just going to shut up!" She was laughing, holding her stomach eyes closed laughing at him.

"Wow you really are sweet aren't you?"

"So does that mean we're going or not?"

"Sure, I can't exactly say no after I tortured you like that now can I?" Still laughing she looped her arm through his and let him escort her out.

"Well are you going to go or not?" Akira stood facing Shino with her hands on her hips looking like a typical housewife berating a husband. "I can't seem to move! Are you doing this?"

"No, not that I know of." Shino began to turn back towards Akira, looking down he saw that a shadow was creeping from underneath the door. _Shikamaru! What are you doing?_ His feet seemed to move of their own accord taking him towards Akira; she backed away until she flattened against the wall. Looking through the eyes of her ants she noticed a strange shadow attached to Shino's. Sending the ant under the door she could see Shikamaru walking his way down the hall, Shino was in perfect sync with him. _Shadow Possession jutsu! I've heard about it but never seen it. What is he doing?_ "I'm sorry but I'm not in control of my body right now!" She wanted to respond but it was too late, Shino lent forward pinning her to the wall, he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her. Outside Shikamaru released the jutsu and ran headlong down the hallway smiling to himself. Back inside Shino regained control of his body and tore himself away from Akira's warm lips. "I'm so sorry; I'll kill him for this!"

"Wait!" he stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her once more and was surprised when she rushed up to him flinging her arms about his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

Hinata rushed towards the Fifth Hokage tears still streaming down her face. "Lady Tsunade please help me!"

"Uh, Hinata! What's wrong?"

"That Grass ninja with the damaged hands! Please say you can heal them!" Tsunade looked mournfully at Hinata. "I wish it was that simple, but the truth is his arms are fine! It's the chakra network within his arms that have been damaged. There's nothing I can do for him now." Hinata collapsed onto Tsunade, soaking her green jacket. At that moment Sensei Might Gai came running up to the two ladies. "What seems to be the problem Ladies?" Might Gai, as charismatic as always formed his famous 'nice guy' pose. Tsunade quickly explained the situation to him whilst Hinata broke down into louder and louder sobs. "I see. So he can no longer use any ninjutsu! He sounds a lot like Lee! Tell me, can he still use his arms?"

"He can but every movement will cause him excruciating pain. He's lucky really! We were considering amputating both of his arms up to the elbow at one point. We would've done too but somehow I couldn't bring myself to rid him of any hope. I don't know if there is a cure, but he seems to be very resilient. Maybe if he holds out long enough we can find a cure."

"I understand." His solemn expression turned into one of his 'nice guy' poses once more and a broad flashy grin lit up his face. "You don't have to worry anymore! I, Might Gai, promise to train him personally and to never stop until I find that cure. Never fear Hinata, I never go back on my promises!" He flashed her one last grin before exploding into running headed straight for the hospital. Stunned, both Hinata and Tsunade could do nothing but look at the disappearing cloud of dust that was Might Gai running into the sunset.


End file.
